


20 - Trembling

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: A really really bad idea., Juliet Higgins Whump, Offscreen character death, Someone pissed off Higgins, That's a bad idea, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar





	20 - Trembling

She returns to the mansion disheveled.

Her balance tips as she gets out of her car, heels a disadvantage as her body leans against the car.

Juliet locks the car, the pointlessness of locking a topless car in a gated and locked garage area completely lost on her as she wanders into the main house.

There’s no one else with her as she enters the main living room, sitting shakily in one of the decorative chairs that Robin had her order all that long ago as trembling hands reach down to undo the complicated straps around her ankles.

“Juliet?”

She ignores the voice, focusing on her shoes, and _why won’t the damn clasp—_

Hands wrap around hers.

She glances up at their warmth, blurry gaze focusing blearily on Kumu as the older woman swiftly undoes the clasps on her shoes, slipping them off of her feet like she’s a toddler.

“The detective called, told me what happened. Thomas and the others are on their way with a copy of what the police have gathered so far, you’re going to figure this out.” The older woman soothes, rubbing her feet before standing, a white towel appearing from seemingly nowhere.

She dabs the soft material along Juliet’s skin, the towel coming back with brown and red specks as the ex-MI6 agent simply trembles.

You’d think she’d have more control of herself, being an ex-MI6 agent and all, but it’s not every day you sit down to dinner with your brother only to witness him getting killed in the middle of the main course.

It wasn’t even to get to her, or anything. It was just chance, the restaurant being next to a bank that a handful of morons decided to rob, shooting their way out.

Her trembling increases as her breath hitches, whole body trembling as Kumu pulls her into the older woman’s side while they both squeeze into the terrible chair.

They’re still there, although Higgins has stopped crying, when Thomas, Rick, T.C., Abby, and Shammy enter the house.

The lawyer immediately goes to Juliet’s other side, pulling her to her waist as she sits slightly above the two others, one leg dangling off of the arm of the chair while the other keeps her balance.

Juliet simply leans into her as Kumu slips away, ignoring the sounds of voices around them as Abby slides down further into the chair.

“Juliet, I am so sorry.”

Juliet buries her face into the crook of the other woman’s neck, probably smearing blood, snot, and tears all over, but Abby doesn’t complain.

Her body refuses to stop trembling as she tries to calm it down, successfully pushing down the tears threatening to burst from her eyes for the second time, that night.

“Katsumoto’s promised to keep us in the loop, but some suits showed up, so we doubt he’d be able to stay on the case for much longer,” she overhears, and that’s when she feels a strange sort of steadiness spread over her.

Abby must sense it, because her body slightly tenses around Juliet, prey instinct recognizing a pissed off predator.

Juliet leans back, standing as the boys look at her in concern.

Kumu’s quick to hand her and Abby new towels, Abby wiping her shoulder as Juliet rubs her face with the damp towel.

She feels steadier than ever when she holds her hand out for the file in Thomas’s hand, in contrast to how her hand trembles ever-so-slightly.

He quirks an eyebrow, and she sighs.

“You can either hand it over willingly, or I can take it from you.”

Her voice is firm.

He hands her the file.

Juliet skims it over, already walking past the group on unsteady feet toward her office, and with a whistle, she has privacy as the lads snarl.

“We’re here when you need us, Juliet.”

She doesn’t respond, already typing away on her laptop as she makes some phone calls.

Someone just killed her brother, and she will be _damned_ if she lets them get away with it.

edn


End file.
